Inside a broken mind
by StolenProdigy
Summary: Deep inside I knew. Deep inside I thought everything was fine. .Fine. I thought everything was how I wanted. Nothings the same on the outside. Everything is an illusion until proven otherwise.


**Oh this took a while to complete R&R please thank you c:**

* * *

Walking through the familiar black , chipped door that was the entrance to my bedroom. I sighed as I threw my heavy bag to the floor as I collapsed onto my small bed slightly messing up my sheets, easily fixed.

I closed my eyes and slipped into my imagination one more time. One time that unbeknown to me would be my last.

**Cats Pov**

**''Good morning beautiful''**

**she whispered in my ear as the sun glistened through the half-shut curtains. i loved sleeping over her house, it was always so peaceful and loving. and her parents were barely ever there so we never felt judged or uncomfortable. it'd just be me and her all night. i rose from the bed and took a look at the time, it was 9am, i looked at her with a cold look,**

**''can't we stay in bed for a few more hours?''**

**she started running her fingers down my back and she told me she had something planned for me today, and that i should get up now. so i did as i was told, i grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and made my way to the shower. she watched me leave and shouted after me,**

**''OI!'' i glanced at her**

**''i love you'' she smiled.**

**''i love you too'' i smirked at her and left the room.**

**Jade's Pov**

**As soon as she had left the room I sprang into action. I quickly put on the clothes I had hidden the night before so she didn't suspect anything. However, something was different about these clothes. Today I wasn't wearing my usual attire of boots, leather jacket , shirt and jeans. Today I was going to wear a dress. I slid on the black and white dress. It was tailor made for me last year but it still fit, ensuring I had not lost any weight or gained any. I looked in the mirror. My hair was pinned off my face and I wore a white head band, the only thing normal about me was I was wearing red hair extensions. I stared long and hard at myself in the paint chipped mirror. I looked like a depressed version of Cat.**

**Before I could finish my thought the real Cat walked back into the room and stopped dead in the door way with a shocked and scared expression on her face.**

**"What?" I said as I took on the same expression as her comically**

**"Jade?" She took a step forward then hesitated**

**"Is that you?"**

**I sigh loudly and slap my hand to my face, earning a wince of pain, I walked over to her and embraced her in a hug.**

**"Of course its me you idiot, who else would it be**

**Although she looked kind of hurt that I had called her an idiot she still snuggled into me and deepened the hug**

**"JADEY!" She squealed**

**"You look so perfect!" She loosed her hold on me a little so she could look up into my eyes**

**"But you look so sweet and innocent" she frowned**

**"But I still love you" she smiled and tried to kiss me but I pulled back**

**"Ah ah ah, not until tonight" I grabbed her wrist and my bag**

**"Come on, we have places to be" and with that I led her out of the door**

**It took a while to get to the intended destination, and out of instinct before we set of I turned on the radio and song after song we sang together voices in perfect harmony. Her voice is angelic. Its such a powerful voice it kind of doesn't suit her but its is still so beautiful.**

**By the time the song and a few others had finished we had arrived at the destination a new ice skating rink that had opened a few miles down the road, as we parked up and entered the building, Cat was literally vibrating with excitement. I left her at the seating area talking to a little girl about ponies or something or other while I went to pay and get our shoes.**

**I came back a few minutes later, Cat was alone so obviously the girl had left with her mother who was leaving the counter as I was arriving. I ushered Cat to follow me to the side of the rink and I helped her lace up her shoes, hand in hand I helped her stand for balance and helped her walk to onto the ice but literally seconds after we set foot onto it we both fell onto our bums and both winced in pain but looked at each other and laughed at how stupid we had been we both clamber onto the wall and pull each other up.**

**This time we decided to take it snow around and much to our surprise to complete lap after lap, after our confidence grew we decided to race each other although be it slowly she managed to beat me.**

**Exhausted after our race and countless falls we decided it was time to leave for our next destination.**

**As I was returning from getting our shoes and taking the skates back I saw an obviously intoxicated boy sit next to Cat and put his arm around her. I practically flew over just In time to hear him say**

**"Cmon baby cakes, its new year, how about me and you have a little "fun" in my car"**

**At this remark I proceeded to viciously punch him in the face**

**"The only fun you'll be having will be in a coffin if you don't go away right now and stop hitting on my girlfriend!"**

**His eyes went wide as he scoffed and walked away unfazed, I grabbed her wrist and hauled her to my car not waiting for her to do up her seatbelt and sped off.**

**Sensing that I was angry she put her hand on my thigh instantly making me loosen my vice grip on the steering wheel.**

**As we pulled up at the beach which happened to be our next destination I let out a sigh and let go of the steering wheel, hands starting to regain the blood lost. I grabbed a blanket from the back and headed with her down to the sand.**

**Further up the beach it looked like people were holding a new years party**

**I lay the blanket out and we both lay down and look up at the stars. I raise my phone to my face to check the time**

**"Oh look" she glances at me willingly**

**I point down at my phone screen it read 11:59, she glanced down and tensed then looked back at me with sad eyes. I cupped her cheek in my hand.**

**"Baby its ok, everything's ok" I smile and lean in and capture her lips with mine, I felt a hand lace its finger with my free hand and another cover my hand on her cheek. I heard the fireworks start to go off from the cliff and explode over the sea I smiled into the kiss and used my hand that wasn't on her cheek to untangled from hers and put behind her back to pull her closer. I broke the kiss with a smile**

**"You're" I kissed her nose**

**"My" I kissed her hand on her cheek**

**"Perfect" I kissed her forehead**

**"Baby" I kissed her other cheek**

**"Girl" I kissed her lips**

**"And I love you more than anything in the world" I kiss her lips again this time deepening it and also leaving it breathless.**

**I glance down at my watch again this time it reading 00:01**

**"Wellcome to 2013 Kitty" I smile as I hear the party further up the beach singing auld lang syne as more fireworks popped and rained down from the sky.**

**"And this is going to be our year" I smiled as I hugged her and captured her lips once more.**

I turn over on the bed and let out a loud painful sigh

"Jadey what's wrong?"

"Baby, please. Please don't leave me. I need you here with me, at least for the night, just please don't leave" I sobbed

"Jadey, you know I have to leave, this isn't real. None of this is real. You need to let me go. I'm not real like this. Me and you like this is just in your imagination and you know it" The voice barely over a whisper yet bellowed inside my head

"But I don't want to let you go, I love you. I know I can never be with you like this outside of my mind but I still love you. Just please don't leave." I sobbed quietly

The Voice sighed.

"Jade. In real life. Outside of this. We aren't even talking. We aren't talking because you got too upset and jealous about my new boyfriend."

"It was supposed to be the best year ever, then on new years day you spring that on me. How can you not expect anything different?"

"Jade listen."

"No. It was supposed to be the best year. Then all of a sudden, I was dead inside, all happiness was drained from my body and I broke down. I have never cried so much in my life. Over you. All over you."

"I know Jade, I'm inside your head. I know, but you shouldn't ha..."

"I know I shouldn't have, but I love you. I love you more than anything and I just can't take the fact you're with someone else and not with me..."

"Then why don't you tell me, the real me?"

"Because the real you hates me, doesn't see me that way. Never had never will"

I lay still as they chanted over and over, over and over never stopping.

"I'll never be happy unless I'm with you" I sigh as I slammed my eyes shut

**i'll never be happy**

* * *

**Deep inside I knew.**

**Deep inside I thought everything was fine.**

**.Fine.**

**I thought everything was how I wanted.**

**Nothings the same on the outside.**

**Everything is an illusion until proven otherwise.**

*******never an exception to the impossible*******


End file.
